Blood Soaked Wolves
by Snug
Summary: Kiba, Toboe, Tsume, Hige, and Cheza are still looking for paradise. Hige is near death, and Tsume can't walk due to a wound in his leg. Cheza is their only hope, but what can she do?


Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

* * *

From atop the cliff, Kiba surveyed the land below. Toboe practically had to crawl up to the cliff, he was that exhausted.   
  
" I don't see Tsume or Hige." Kiba spoke aloud. He wasn't really talking to Toboe, he was just saying the fact aloud.  
  
Toboe stayed silent, a wound on his back was dripping with fresh blood, and he hadn't slept in two days. Even Kiba looked worn out.  
  
Kiba glanced over at Toboe. His fur was soaking with his own blood. He needed to get that stopped. Kiba pressed a large leaf onto Toboe's back. It stopped the blood. However the wound needed to be cleaned. Kiba knew that Toboe was going to de if that got infected.  
  
" Okay, get some rest." Kiba actually spoke to Toboe this time. Toboe flashed him a weary smile. He promptly fell asleep.  
  
Kiba fell asleep as well. He urged himself to wake up at sunrise.   
  
TWELVE HOURS LATER  
  
Kiba awoke to an annoying scratch at his shoulder. He was tempted to kill the thing that had interrupted his slumber. He retained it though, Toboe's face was close to his. Kiba growled, " What! You're the one that wanted to sleep!"   
  
" I just saw Hige!" Toboe shouted, fully aware that Kiba wanted to kill him for waking him up.  
  
Kiba rose up fast. He fell down again, he was still exhausted. Very unlike Kiba. " Where?" Kiba tried talking instead.  
  
" Huh?" Toboe wasn't really listening.  
  
" Where did you see Hige."  
  
" On that cliff."  
  
Kiba tried rising again. He was more successful this time. He once again looked down off of the cliff, surveying the mass of land below. There he saw something that had slipped past him the first time he had looked.   
  
Higa's sweatshirt, dyed red from blood. And there behind it was Hige lying motionless.   
  
One of Tsume's black clothed legs were also showing. Kiba jumped of the cliff, and started running towards them. That was when Toboe saw a flash of an army uniform. It was a trap.  
  
" Kiba look out!"  
  
Kiba's white wolf legs propelled him. He was so fast he could dodge almost anything. An Army man crossed his path. Kiba killed him by biting his throat without slowing down. All that mattered right now was getting to Hige and Tsume.  
  
Toboe raced on top of the mountain. He killed an army man, and bit the hand off of one that was going to shoot Kiba.  
  
Kiba was stopped by three men with guns. He took out the one on his left, swung around and struck the one in the middle, and then he saw a flash of brown as Toboe jumped on the one on the very right. His aim was true, and a fountain of blood joined with the screams in the air.   
  
" Stop wolf! We'll kill the girl!"   
  
Kiba saw the two people who were holding Cheza. One of them was holding a gun to her head. Her eyes were shining with fear. the little pink boots that Hige had given her were on her feet. She was lying still, not struggling against the giant army man.  
  
" DAMN YOU!" Kiba felt himself and Toboe being surrounded. He had no choice. Toboe's eyed and his met. They both jumped onto Cheza's holders. They were dead before they had time to shoot their guns.  
  
Kiba continued running over to Hige and Tsume. There was a horrible wound on Tsume's leg. Hige had a knife in his shoulder, but he wasn't dead yet.   
  
" Kiba, we don't need your help." Tsume stated.  
  
" Dammit Tsume! When will you understand that I'm not trying to gain anything? We're friends!" Kiba exclaimed in exasperation.  
  
Toboe showed up in the small excuse for a cave. He was guiding Cheza.  
  
" Toboe why are you limping?" Kiba demanded. He was feeling extremely overwhelmed with all of his friends' injuries.   
  
Toboe looked away, " We need to get of here. Those army guys are planning on sniping us out."  
  
" DAMMIT!" Tsume swore.   
  
" You can't walk?"   
  
" No one but you and the Flower Maiden can." Tsume didn't like to say her name. He thought that he might get attached to her. he didn't want that.  
  
" I can." Toboe piped up. However he was grasping his leg in pain.  
  
" Yeah." Hige said dryly and sarcastically.  
  
" I guess We'll just have to die." Tsume said pessimistically   
  
" No, this one knows a path." Cheza spoke up.  
  
" Down he cave, This one knows a way to the forest.  
  
Kiba smiled. The beginning of a plan.

* * *

REVIEW!!! This is my first Wolf's Rain fic, so tell me how I did. 


End file.
